Soft Hearts, Electric Souls
by Tashi Rinzen
Summary: Tomó a su hijo en brazos y con la voz en un hilo, rogando que Scorpius no hubiera visto nada, le ordenó que cerrara los ojos, él hizo lo mismo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que había visto era algún tipo de decoración muy realista dándole la bienvenida al Halloween, sin embargo, ya había visto suficientes cadáveres en su vida como para reconocer cuando uno era real.


**Soft hearts** **Electric souls.**

Las risitas traviesas de un niño y unos pequeños deditos haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, fueron lo que sacó a Harry de su nada profundo y desde luego muy poco reparador sueño. La voz infantil de su hijo pidiéndole, no, exigiéndole que se levantara en ese momento, fue lo que hizo que por fin abriera los ojos.

La mañana recibió a Harry con una visión que nunca fallaba en conmoverle el alma. El pequeño Albus Potter, con su pelo negro más desaliñado de lo usual, sus ojitos verdes brillando con energía pero aún con vestigios de somnolencia no totalmente abandonada, con su pijama azul adornada de pequeños Mickey Mouse cada uno haciendo algo diferente a los demás, sus piececitos recubiertos con pantuflas, que de igual modo, estaban ornamentadas con el rostro del ratón más famoso del mundo muggle, y es que, si había algo en este mundo que a Albus Potter le gustara más que jugar y comer -actividades favoritas del niño- eso era su querido ratón. Y por último, agarrada fuertemente en su manita, su fiel mantita naranja.

-Papá- dijo alargando las silabas- vamos, me prometiste que hoy iríamos a ese lugar muggle y luego al parque y además ¡tengo hambre!- dice mientras hace un pucherito.

-Buenos días a ti también Al- más risitas. Harry coge a su hijo en brazos y lo acuna contra su pecho –y ese lugar muggle se llama cine- sonríe un poco -¿Qué quieres desayunar hoy?- pregunta mirando a su pequeño de 6 años a los ojos, éste lo mira de vuelta y le sonríe.

-Mhhh, galletitas y helado de vainilla- dice el menor con excesivo entusiasmo y sonrisa descarada.

-Para qué pregunto si ya sé que siempre vas a responder lo mismo- Harry ríe y niega suavemente con la cabeza -Al, no creo…- Albus lo mira con su mejor carita de cachorro extraviado -Ahg, no me hagas eso… De acuerdo, pero sólo por hoy, mañana comerás motones y montones de fruta y vegetales- El niño al instante hace una mueca de desagrado y le saca la lengua a su padre. Harry pone los ojos en blanco y alza a su hijo sólo para inmediatamente dejarlo paradito en el piso. Un enorme bostezo y una breve lucha contra las sabanas después, Harry sale de la cama y agarra la manito de su hijo entre la suya, comienza a dirigirlos hacia la cocina a paso lento -Después del desayuno vamos a darte un baño ¿Qué te parece eso hombrecito?- Esta vez es el turno de Al para rodar los ojos y suspirar sonoramente. Harry vuelve a reír.

El divorcio había sido todo lo contrario a lo que imaginó que sería. Había estado preparándose por meses para que todo el asunto le estallara despiadadamente en la cara, entre peleas a grito herido, abogados, jueces, prensa entrometida, la noticia en primera plana de todos los periódicos y revistas en el mundo mágico, e incluso había llegado a tener pesadillas de él y Ginny en una corte, peleando por la custodia de su hijo, pero no, nada fue como él creía.

El día que por fin se decidió a comentarle el asunto a Ginny, resultó que ella, al igual que él, había estado pensando en ello durante meses, pero no se había atrevido a decírselo porque ella compartía sus mismos miedos. Pudieron hablar sin resentimientos ni palabras que lastiman y llegaron a la conclusión de que se estaban divorciando no porque no se quisieran, porque lo hacían, sólo que no de la forma romántica, esa que te hace desear pasar el resto de tus días con el otro, esa clase de amor que nunca se tuvieron realmente, más bien se habían apresurado, entusiasmados ante la idea de una vida sin guerra, sin psicópatas cazándolos y el mundo mágico recuperándose, celebrando que estaban vivos. Se habían casado apenas Harry cumplió los 20 años y habían pasado dos increíbles años de matrimonio, y entonces tuvieron a Al y las cosas comenzaron a… apagarse entre ellos, a falta de una mejor palabra. No lo malentiendan, Harry no culpaba de ello a su hijo, en todo caso el era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y lo amaba con locura, pero cuando Albus llegó Harry, ambos, habían abierto los ojos y poco a poco las cosas que las parejas disfrutan, besarse, hacer el amor, estar juntos en general, se volvieron escasas hasta que un día Harry despertó sabiéndose no al lado de su pareja, sino de una amiga muy querida con la que había compartido muchísimo pero que no lo hacía realmente feliz.

Durante un tiempo pensó en mantenerse de esa forma hasta que su pequeño fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para que el divorcio no le afectara de manera tan directa, además de que el miedo por todo lo que podría pasar lo paralizaba y no permitía que las palabras salieran de su boca. Entonces una mañana estando en el mercado, con Al sentado en el carrito de las compras, vio a una parejita de ancianos tomados de la mano y discutiendo si llevar naranjas o no, hablando entre susurros y mirándose con devoción absoluta y amor puro, y supo que si seguía de esa manera con Ginny se estaría privando no sólo a él, sino a ella también, de tener la posibilidad de experimentar un amor así, de encontrar a la persona correcta. Esa tarde llegó a casa con las manos temblándole y una vocecita en su cabeza rogándole que se quedara callado. Haciendo de tripas corazón, una vez dejó la compra en las repisas de la cocina y a un dormido Al en su diminuta camita, se dirigió a donde su esposa se encontraba leyendo y con el tono de voz más estable que pudo encontrar, le dijo todo lo que sentía. De eso hace 6 meses.

Lo más difícil había sido decirle a Al, quien resultó, al principio, tomándoselo bastante bien, no fue sino hasta que Harry le dijo que aunque ya no viviría con él y Ginny los visitaría constantemente -todos los días- y en las vacaciones Al iría con él a su nueva casa y se quedaría durante esos meses, luego volvería con su madre, que Albus lloró e hizo la pataleta de su vida negándose rotundamente a vivir sin su padre a su lado, y es que en esa pequeña familia todos eran conscientes de que Albus, desde que nació, sintió un vínculo con su papá tan grande que el amor que sentía por su mamá jamás puedo igualar. Así que al final decidieron que Al se quedaría con Harry en la casa en la que hasta ese momento habían vivido todos juntos y Ginny se marcharía.

A Harry le preocupaban diariamente las repercusiones que podría traer el haber separado a su hijo de su madre y cómo podría verse afectada su relación, así que procuraba que Ginny y su pequeño se comunicaran todos los días y por lo menos una veces a la semana ella iba su anterior casa, para pasar un rato junto con él.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El helado y las galletas se habían acabado, por lo cual Al tuvo que conformarse con jugo de naranja, chocolate caliente, unas tostadas y una rica compota de pera, por que no importaba la edad que tuviera, las compotas siempre, siempre iban a gustarle. Harry, por otro lado, tomaba su café negro y amargo como cada mañana y comía unas tostadas untadas con excesiva cantidad de mermelada de mora.

-¿Soñaste con tu ángel de nuevo?- Le pregunta Harry a su hijo, con sincero interés. La sonrisa de Al triplica su tamaño y asiente vigorosamente con la cabeza, tanto que Harry se pregunta si no se habrá hecho daño en el cuello.

Desde hacía unos tres meses Al había empezado a tener sueños extraños en donde siempre aparecía un niño de su edad que tenía el pelo tan rubio que casi parecía blanco, los ojos como diamantes y siempre parecía brillar, o por lo menos así lo había descrito su pequeño hijo. Al principio lo tomó como algo normal, sin mucho misterio, pero al pasar los días y al no cesar el parloteo constante de su hijo acerca de este "ángel" la sospecha y la curiosidad empezaron a bullir en su pecho, porque si algo había aprendido Harry a través de sus experiencias de vida y en especial en su trabajo como Auror era que nada es casualidad, todo tiene un porque, una causa y ésta le causaba, sin duda, un gran interés. Quizás el "ángel" había aparecido como un mecanismo de escape de toda la situación del divorcio. O tal vez, sólo tal vez, era un paranoico con delirios conspirativos y lo que veía su hijo en sueños sólo era su imaginación elaborando fantasías. No estaba seguro.

-Sí, esta vez estábamos en una playita y él tenía una cosita rara con la que hacia burbujas ¡burbujas!- dijo Al mientras que hacía gestos con las manos. Harry sonrió enternecido ante la carita de ponqué que solía poner su hijo al hablar de su "ángel".

-¿Ya sabes su nombre?-

-No, él nunca habla- niega suavecito con la cabeza -Pero yo sé que algún día lo voy a conocer, y entonces sí va a decirme su nombre y vamos a jugar todo el día y te lo voy a presentar papá. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que le vas a gustar… tal vez- Harry bufa sonoramente y le da un último mordisco a su tostada.

-Estoy seguro de que le voy a gustar más de lo que tú le gustas- Al ríe descaradamente y le saca la lengua a su papá.

-Sí, papi, claro que sí- _¿¡Desde cuándo los niños de seis años saben utilizar el sarcasmo!? Merlín, mi hijo es un Slytherin,_ fue lo único que atino a pensar Harry. Para cuando se dio cuenta su hijo ya estaba caminado hacia su habitación.

-Eh ¿a dónde crees que vas? Aún falta tu baño- Al frena su lento caminar, voltea a ver a su padre y una sonrisita maliciosa y traviesa se apodera de sus pequeños labios.

-Atrápame primero- dice con su infantil voz más fina e inocente de lo normal, empezando a correr para esconderse en algún lugar, Harry sonríe a pesar de saber qué clase de mañana le espera, perseguir a pequeños monstruitos por ahí, pero honestamente ¿hay algo mejor que eso? No, claro no.

.- **-.**

-Azul y transparente es, azul y transparente será. Siempre estará arriba y nunca se caerá. ¿Qué es?- pregunta Draco mirando hacia abajo, donde su hijo de apenas 6 añitos se encuentra. Van caminando agarrados de las manos por el andén a paso lento, no tienen prisa, las calles están casi desiertas. Estaban a mitad de octubre, las hojas de los arboles ya habían empezado a tomar colores naranjas y amarillos, y la brisa se volvía cada vez más fría. En ese momento se dirigían a un pequeño parque muggle que era el favorito de Scorpius, el cual habían descubierto hacía unos meses en uno de los paseos "para descubrir el mundo muggle" que solían realizar cada que podían. No habían vuelto allí en semanas e incluso ahora Draco estaba un poco receloso al respecto.

Hacía cuatro semanas, yendo como todos los domingos por el camino que usualmente tomaban, -el cual atravesaba una pequeña plaza donde cada fin de semana se hacían distintas actividades, ese fin de semana había sido el turno de los juegos de feria- se encontraron con una horrible sorpresa. Al lado de uno de los juegos, colgado por los brazos en un poste de luz, se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de un niño de unos diez años, desnudo, con varias marcas de golpes cubriéndole el cuerpo. Draco y Scorpius habían estado hablando animadamente y tan absortos estaban que no se dieron cuenta de la pequeña multitud reunida hasta que un grito desgarrador los sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento, Draco enseguida fijó su mirada en el lugar donde estaba colgado el cuerpo dándole una completa vista de la escena, imagen que le perseguiría en sueños durante meses. Lo más rápido que pudo tomó a su hijo en brazos y con la voz en un hilo, rogando que Scorpius no hubiera visto nada, le ordenó que cerrara los ojos y no los abriera hasta que él así se lo ordenara, él hizo lo mismo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que había visto era una broma pesada o algún tipo de decoración muy realista dándole la bienvenida al Halloween, lastimosamente ya había visto suficientes cadáveres en su vida como para reconocer cuando uno era de verdad. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó lentamente intentando calmarse, cuando lo logró se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba temblando entre sus brazos y preguntándole qué estaba pasando. Lo más rápido que pudo corrió al primer callejón que vio y se Desapareció. De ahí que Draco no estuviera tan entusiasmado con la idea de volver por esos lares, pero después de días de escuchar la voz quejumbrosa de su hijo regándole que fueran al parque no pudo resistirse más y ahí estaban, de camino al dichoso lugar.

-Mhhh- su hijo se pasa la manito enguantada por la barbilla en un gesto pensativo y hace un pucherito que no dura más que unos segundos -El cielo- dice con seguridad, dedicándole una sonrisita a su padre. Draco sonríe orgulloso y soltando su mano del agarre de su hijo le acaricia delicadamente su rubio cabello -Eso fue muy fácil papi ¡quiero un reto!-.

-Eres insaciable- Draco suspira y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su negro gabán, ¿un reto? Bien, eso podía hacerlo -¿Qué cosa no ha sido y tiene que ser, y que cuando sea dejará de ser?- Scorpius lo mira incrédulo y frunce el ceño -¿Te lo repito?-, El mayor no se molesta en disimular la risita que se escapa de sus labios, Scorpius frunce aún más el ceño, abre la boca como para decir algo pero la vuelve a cerrar enseguida, el procedimiento se repite unas tres veces más, mientras el pequeño parpadea rápidamente. Draco sonríe petulante. -Bien, te ofrezco un trato, si lo adivinas en tres días _o_ _menos_ te compraré cualquier libro que quieras-, A Scorpius le brillan los ojitos por un momento, pero pronto su mirada se transforma en una escéptica.

-¿Y si no lo logro?- _Que astuto y precavido,_ piensa Draco.

-No comerás chocolate en una semana- El niño para de caminar y mira a Draco con gesto ofendido, como si su papá acabara de enunciar el peor sacrilegio que él hubiera escuchado nunca. El mayor sonríe y arquea una ceja.

-¿Y bien, aceptas?- Scorpius no dice nada en unos buenos dos minutos entretanto sopesa los pros y los contras del trato. Finalmente estira la mano de manera grácil, con una mirada determinada y actitud muy profesional, como si no tuviera seis años y no fuera su padre a quien se la estuviera ofreciendo, este la coge enseguida, las sacuden cerrando el trato y ambos sonríen de manera desafiante. Después de unos segundos Draco alza a su hijo y lo envuelve en un apretado abrazo mientras retoma la marcha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El parque está casi vacío, en el sólo se encuentra una mujer de bastante edad sentada en una banca, dando de comer a las palomas migajas de pan. Apenas Scorpius divisa los columpios corre directamente a ellos, sentándose en el azul del centro, su favorito, y empieza a impulsarse con sus piernecitas cada vez tomando más altura. La primera vez que habían ido les había tomado una media hora descubrir cómo se manejaban los columpios y casi dos horas descubrir cómo se usaba todo en el parque en general, los pasamanos, el sube y baja, la caja de arena y un largo etcétera. Ambos concordaban que había sido una experiencia agotadora, pero realmente divertida. Desde ese día ese parque se había convertido en su santuario.

Draco se dirige a los columpios y observa un rato a su hijo hasta que este se cansa y baja de un salto. Scorpius se acerca a su padre, le toma bruscamente la mano, y con toda la fuerza que posee, que no es mucha, empieza a arrastrar al mayor hacia el arenero.

-Vamos papi, quiero construir un castillo- declara el niño con emoción. Draco hace un pucherito y suspira bajito, de todos los juegos ese es el que menos le gusta, es como cuando vas a la playa, lo disfrutas en el momento pero cuando te empieza a salir arena de todas partes durante una semana entera ya no te dan ganas de volver. Amenos claro que seas un niño de seis años al que le encante ensuciarse. Suerte que Draco era un mago lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder deshacerse rápidamente de la intrusiva arena.

Jugaron en el arenero durante una hora entera y las otras dos horas siguientes las dedicaron básicamente al juego de -Draco persigue a Scorpius por todo el parque-, para la doceava vez que Draco atrapa a su hijo ya se encuentra drenado de energías, lo peor de todo es que Scorpius no parece más cansado sino todo lo contrario.

-Ok Scorpi, necesito una pausa- dice mientras se desploma pesadamente en el pasto, entre dos protuberantes raíces de un gran Almendro que además lo cubría del sol. La mañana estaba sorprendentemente cálida y brillante para ser otoño. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que ningún muggle estuviera cerca, la anciana que había estado alimentado a las palomas ya se había ido y nadie más estaba en el parque a parte de ellos dos. Con un suave movimiento de varita encantó las hojas caídas de los árboles que reposaban en el suelo; las hojas empezaron a flotar y moverse como si tuvieran vida propia. Scorpius le dirigió una breve mirada acusatoria antes de comenzar a perseguirlas soltando una suave risita. Draco recostó su espalda y su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol y cruzó sus piernas, miró a su hijo jugar con las hojas encantadas mientras luchaba por no quedarse dormido en el lugar. Estaba exhausto, ser padre soltero no era nada fácil, menos aun si estabas estudiando para convertirte en medimago. Para su infinita alegría sólo faltaba un mes y medio para las vacaciones de invierno y después de eso sólo le quedaba un semestre para al fin graduarse.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta sus ojos ya se habían cerrado y pensó _por qué no, sólo cinco minutos._

Diez minutos después el grito de un niño -su hijo- lo despertó.


End file.
